Ayon
Ayon is a minor antagonist in the anime/manga; Bleach. He serves as Tier Harribel and her Fracción's "pet". Appearance Ayon is a giant monster. He strongly resembles a chimera. Ayon has the tail of a snake, the body and mane of a lion, and the legs, and horns of a deer. His Hollow hole's location is unknown. The Bone fragment resembles a deer skull with the antlers. Bleach After Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun scarified their left arm, they were able to summon their pet; Ayon. At the very start, Ayon refused to listen to any of the Fraccions for whatever reason. Confronting Rangiku and Momo At the very start, Rangiku felt nervous, just looking that this beast made her feel very uneasy. Rangiku attempted to attack Ayon, but Ayon managed managed to strike Rangiku, nearly killing her. Momo tried to heal Rangiku, but Ayon appeared behind Momo, and with a single punch, Ayon broke nearly all of Momo's bone. Confronting Shūhei Hisagi Just when he's about to kill them, both Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira appear and rescue Momo, and Rangiku. Hisagi told Kira to heal the wounded, while he wound fight Ayon on his own. Hisagi managed to wrap his Shikai on Ayon's neck. But instead of fighting back, Ayon was just looking at his weapon. Hisagi realized that Ayon wasn't very smart. While he was distracted, Hisagi managed to flip Ayon onto the ground, but it barely did anything. Ayon easily flipped himself back up with little to no injuries. Eventually, Ayon easily breaks the chains and attacks Hisagi. He managed to grab Hisagi and was crushing him with his bare hands. Ayon eventually reveals mouth and attempts to eat Hisagi. While he was distracted by Hisagi, Tetsuzaemon Iba attempted to attack Ayon from behind. However Ayon opens his hidden eye from beneath his mane. Ayon processes to fires a Cero out of his eye and shoot it into Iba, engulfing him. Deciding not to eat Hisagi, Ayon prosessed to slam Hisagi against a wall. Ayon continued to crush Hisagi until he became unconscious. Ayon releases Hisagi and begins to walk towards Kira, who was still healing both Rangiku and Momo. Just when he was about to attack them, someone shoots a large hole right through Ayon's chest. It turns out that Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was the one who shot Ayon in the chest. Confronting Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto For unknown reasons, Ayon prosessed to pound the hole in his chest multiple times, until he became enraged. Ayon's mouth and both his eyes are revealed, as he grew more and more enraged. The hole on Ayon's chest completely heals. Ayon started to grow at a tremendous size. The first body part that started to grow was his right arm. He prosessed to attack Yamamoto but the Yamamoto easily catches Ayon's arm and asked himself what that was supposed to do. Yamamoto tossed Ayon easily while saying, that he's nothing but a being that of thinks of nothing but killing. Yamamoto then tried to end Ayon by slicing Ayon in half with his Zanpakutō; Ryūjin Jakka's technique; Nadegiri. However, Ayon somehow survives and continues to attack. Yamamoto tells him to stop, but Ayon refused. Yamamoto finished Ayon off by engulfing him in flame, killing him once and for all. Personality Ayon doesn't really have any personality. However Yamamoto proclaimed Ayon as nothing more than a mindless monster with no goal other than to kill everyone in his path. Despite being a "Mindless Monster", Ayon is actually very clever, because he was able to feign defeat from Hisagi's Kidō, luring him into an attack. And for whatever reason, Ayon refuses to obey Apacci, Mila Rose or Sung-Sun's orders. Powers and Abilities Ayon is a powerful Arrancar with extremely high spirital pressure. Ayon has extremely high strength, durability, endurance, and even speed. Despite his massive size, Ayon is very flexible. able to twist his neck 180 degrees, while he has a chain wrapped around his neck, and even twist his arm to punch someone. Ayon also shows an immunity towards Kidō spells. Like all Arrancar, Ayon can produce a Cero. Ayon produces a red Cero out of his eye. Ayon's most powerful ability is known as El Martillo. When Ayon becomes enraged, his size increases tremendously, as well as his strength. Gallery Trivia * Ayon is actually a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. *Ayon's original height is 25' 11" tall, but can grow up to 49' 6" tall with the use of his El Martillo *Ayon weighs up to 9.5 tons, or 19,000 lbs *There's a censorship between the manga and anime. In the anime version, when Ayon attacks Rangiku the injuries sustained by her look more like a severe burn to her left side. But in the manga version, Rangiku has a large portion of her flesh completely torn out. *Ayon's most powerful technique; El Martillo is Japanese for; Fey/Spectral Hammer, and Spanish for The Hammer. Category:Bleach villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Giant Monsters Category:Lions Category:Snakes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Size-Shifter Category:Pets Category:Dimwits Category:Speedster Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Humanoid Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes